Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which stores food at a low temperature in a storage space. The refrigerator is formed to cool an inside of the storage space using cooling air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulated in a refrigeration cycle, and keeps the stored food in an optimum state.